Los Premios Spix Macaw
by Executor-Demian
Summary: Querían conocer los resultados... ¡ ACÁ ESTÁN!


**_Hola nuevamente..._**

**_este es el gran día, acá estan los GANADORES que ustedes mismos han escogidos_**

**_empecemos_**

**_(La pluma de Oro es como un Oscar)_**

* * *

**Mejor Villano(a)/Antagonista**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Perla / ¡Feliz Carnaval! / Zir Agron

Taylan / Lealtades y Traiciones - Amor Eterno - La Llama de La Venganza / Zir Agron

Zedka / No Te Abandonare / Dark-Kazoo

Ivan / Intercambio de Destino/ Zir Agron

Hano / Juntos! / Dark-Kazoo

**Y EL GANADOR a la Pluma de Oro ES:**

Hano / Juntos! / Dark-Kazoo

* * *

**Mejor Oc**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Maria / Lealtades y Traiciones - Herida Eterna - El Llanto y La Alegría / Zir Agron

Nagash / Amor Imposible / Dayku

Hijo / Gracias Viejos / KevinBlu

Eric / Winds Of Darkness vol I / Dark-Kazoo

Chen / Lealtades y Traiciones - Herida Eterna - El Llanto y La Alegría / Zir Agron

**Y EL GANADOR ****a la Pluma de Oro **ES:

Maria / Lealtades y Traiciones - Herida Eterna - El Llanto y La Alegría / Zir Agron

* * *

**Mejor romance PERSONAJE X OC**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Perla y Judith / Azul y Rojo / KevinBlu

Perla y Nagash / Amor Imposible / Dayku

Fiorela y Blu / Mi corazón Esta Latiendo / Zir agron

Perla e Ivan / El Llanto y La Alegria - Intercambio de Destino / Zir Agron

Liz y Nico / Amor eterno - La Llama de La Venganza / Zir Agron

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Liz y Nico / Amor eterno - La Llama de La Venganza / Zir Agron

* * *

**Mejor Rivalidad**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Blu vs Newt / Enemigos para Siempre / Dark-Kazoo

Blu vs Zedka / No Te Abandonare / Dark-Kazoo

Perla vs Daniela / Mi Hogar / Bio-Impacto

Perla vs Maria / Lealtades y Traiciones / Zir Agron

Blu vs Ivan / Intercambio de Destino / Zir Agron

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Blu vs Newt / Enemigos para Siempre / Dark-Kazoo

* * *

**Mejor Aventura**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

El Libro de Mapas / Dark-Kazoo

Una Aventura en Vacaciones / ILoveMusicSong

una guerra mágica y flamante / Phoenix-bird-Blu

Cambio de Corazon / Trisque-o-Galego

Otra noche en Rio / MyWayWriter

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Cambio de Corazon / Trisque-o-Galego

* * *

**Mejor Historia de Acción**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Mi Corazon esta Latiendo / Zir Agron

Pelea En El Carnaval / phoenix-bird-Blu

Peso Plumas / phoenix-Bird-Blu

una guerra mágica y flamante / Phoenix-bird-Blu

No te Abandonare / Dark-Kazoo

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

No te Abandonare / Dark-Kazoo

* * *

**Mejor Historia Romántica**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Como Decirte Que Te Amo / Zack-Dragneel

Besame en ves de morderme / Assassin Of Assassins

¿Un Amor Imposible? / Zir Agron

La Despedida / Dark-Kazoo

Amor Imposible / Dayku

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Como Decirte Que Te Amo / Zack-Dragneel

* * *

**Mejor Historia Trágica**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Mi Legado / Assassin Of Assassins

Lealtades y Traiciones / Zir Agron

Un Deseo / Assassin Of Assassins

Herida Eterna / Zir Agron

Odio y Venganza / Mharhynhoo

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Un Deseo / Assassin Of Assassins

* * *

**Mejor Pre-Película**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Amor Imposible / Dayku

¿Un Amor Imposible? / Zir Agron

Winds of Darkness Vol I / Dark-Kazoo

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

¿Un Amor Imposible? / Zir Agron

* * *

**Mejor Post-Película**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Larga Espera / meli linda7

Instintos / ha7i7ozlo

Juntos! / Dark-Kazoo

Nueva Vida / Iv Anhell

Como Decirte que te Amo / Zack-Dragneel

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Instintos / ha7i7ozlo

* * *

**Mejor One-shot**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Lamentos en el crepúsculo / KevinBlu

¡Feliz Carnaval! / Zir Agron

Te digo Adiós / Assassin Of Assassins

Gracias viejos / KevinBlu

El Libro de Mapas / Dark-Kazoo

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

El Libro de Mapas / Dark-Kazoo

* * *

**Mejor Versión de La Película**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Te quiero Río / Trisque-o-galego

Mi Hogar / Bio Impacto

El Recuerdo de Mi Amor / Zir Agron

No Te Abandonare / Dark-Kazoo

¡Bienvenido a Rio De Janeiro! / TheBlufics ESP

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Mi Hogar / Bio Impacto

* * *

**Mejor Historia Navideña**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

El Regalo Especial / Dark-Kazoo

concurso de canto navideño / Phoenix-Bird-Blu

Luces En El Cielo / Zir Agron

Una Familia Para Navidad / Zir Agron

Horrible Navidad / TheBlufics ESP

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Luces En El Cielo / Zir Agron

* * *

**Mejor Ruptura**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Te Digo Adiós / Assassin Of Assassin

La Llama de la Venganza / Zir Agron

La Despedida / Dark-Kazoo

¡Feliz Carnaval! / Zir Agron

El Regalo Especial / Dark-Kazoo

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

La Despedida / Dark-Kazoo

* * *

**Mejor "Lemon"**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Amor Y Pasión en La Selva / Dayku

Día de San Valentín / Zir Agron

El Llanto y La Alegria / Zir Agron

Amor Imposible / Dayku

Río La renovación del Spix / O.- Mountri Fourever -.O

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Amor Y Pasión en La Selva / Dayku

* * *

**Mejor Escritor**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Iv Anhell

KevinBlu

Dark-Kazoo

Zir Agron

Ha7i7ozlo

Assasins of Assasins

Trisque-o-Galego

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Zir Agron

* * *

**Mejor Historia**

* * *

**NOMINADOS:**

Instintos / Ha7i7ozlo

La Llama de la Venganza / Zir Agron

El Libro de Mapas / Dark-Kazoo

Nueva vida / Iv Anhell

Un Deseo / Assasins of Assasins

Lealtades y Traiciones / Zir Agron

Juntos! / Dark-Kazoo

**Y EL GANADOR**** a la Pluma de Oro** ES:

Nueva vida / Iv Anhell

* * *

**Bien, esos fueron los ganadores de "Los premios Spix Macaw"**

**sigan creando sus magnificas historias**

**nos vemos**

**_¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**


End file.
